Atticus Kain
Atticus Kain Human Sorcerer (Later Necromancer) Homeland - Krytor Lived From 3583AGW - 3610AGW (Resurrected 3725AGW) Associated with - Society of Quill and Blade, Blood King’s Cult, Phyrus Mage Academy Damascus Magic University ''' '''Family - Unknown Parents 'Other Titles - Blood King, The Outcast, ' Atticus is a man of average height and build, with dark ebony skin and deep hazel eyes. He sports the traditional Krytorian mane of tightly woven braids, the only difference is while his native countrymen weave the teeth and claw tips of the creatures they’ve killed into their braids, Atticus weaves small magic stones and charms. Atticus keeps a fairly well trimmed jaw of facial hair, and usually spends his time before battles painting blue and red runes on his face. Atticus Kain was born in the rainforest of Krytor into one of the many warrior tribes. At a very young age he showed obvious signs of magical affinity, something that was greatly frowned upon in Krytorian society, to the point where any child showing any signs of magic is banished from their tribe, and on most occasions, Krypton in general. This very situation took place, and Atticus was banished to the small island nation of Phyrus, where most outcast of Krytor end up. From Phyrus, the young Atticus eventually scrounged up enough money from performing minor tricks of magic to put himself through a few years of Phyrus’ small, underfunded magic school. A year before his graduation, A Krytorian raiding party landed on the shores of the school, razing it to the ground. Atticus escaped, with the help of a blind old elven man named Hoyt. Atticus spent a year under Hoyt’s tutelage, learning more advanced magics from the old disgruntled elf. Hoyt told the young spell caster tales of the big cities of the North, Damascus and Aveca and Corinth. Atticus was in awe of the stories, and begged Hoyt to tell him more stories every night after tough and grueling lessons in magic and war. One day, Atticus awoke to a letter and a bag of gold. Hoyt had left, leaving Atticus enough money to book travel to Damascus, the capital of Daerend. After saying goodbye to the few friends he had in Phyrus, Atticus booked a small fishing vessel to Damascus. Arriving at Damascus changed Atticus forever. He had never seen such a big place. He instantly found himself a niche in the cities group of magic users. Atticus showed incredible natural talent, along with much skill obtained by Hoyt’s teachings. He quickly earned admittance into Damascus Magic University. Atticus gets along very well with the rest of the party, especially the sole other spell caster, Britix. They commonly share spell casting knowledge, and Britix at one point captures and tames a ferret and gifts it to Attius as a token of friendship. Atticus rarely speaks to any of the other members of the party, save for Malcom, who Atticus can tell is hurting inside underneath his rough, sarcastic scoundrel exterior. Atticus rarely speaks to Devlhin, more out of a respect for the half-elfs personal space than anything else. He will occasionally speaks to Gabriel, and the two share a great love of chess after Gabriel taught Atticus to play, and they often playing a game or two while up guarding the others when they make camp. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Sorcerer Category:Heroes Category:Villans